Emerald Ice
by Anguis Reginam
Summary: After a startling creature inheritance Crossdressing! Hadrian Potter decides to go after the man he loves. However the road to love is not as easy as he thought. SB/HP
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Ice

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters of the Harry Potter series belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. None of them or this world belong to me.**

_~Parseltongue~_

**[Letters, books, newspapers]**

'_mind speech'_

"talking"

Hadrian James Potter sat in his tiny bedroom on Privet Drive and looked at the mirror in his hand. '_I look even more girly than I did before. It's a good thing that I'm an openly crossdressing fairy otherwise this would be a problem. It just wasn't so literal last night.'_ For now, it was literal.

On his back were delicate-looking transparent emerald and silver wings. Reaching up he pushed his long onyx hair away to touch his pointed ears. Shivering in sudden arousal he pulled his hands away quickly. '_I definitely will not touch them again. They are way too sensitive.' _He smirked, '_I wouldn't mind Siri touching them though...'_

Hadrian had just turned fifteen, and he had known that he was gay since he was a little boy. What had started as a punishment for burning the breakfast when he was five, turned into a lifelong love. You see, when Hadrian was five he had burned the eggs that would have been his family's breakfast. In a fit of anger and needless cruelty, his aunt went into the attic, put him into one of his dead mother's childhood dresses, and sent him to school; hoping that he would get in trouble and be bullied.

'_It served the freak right,'_ she had thought. Hadrian however, loved the way the dress felt on him and liked feeling pretty, and after an incident wherein his Uncle had almost choked to death on a sausage and Hadrian had saved him with a burst of accidental magic, his Aunt finally had someone to dress up in frilly things. This somewhat led to his current dilemma.

"I am in love with Sirius Black, my godfather, who is twenty years my senior, and I don't care."

He breathed in deeply, feeling a bit better for saying it out loud.

Getting up from his bed, he took a moment to wonder about his wings, and, as if hearing his question, they melted into his back forming into an intricate tattoo.

Satisfied, Hadrian went into his dresser. Putting on his favorite pair of lacy black underwear, he took a second to savour the feeling of the lace slowly going up his naturally smooth legs. He loved the way it felt hugging his most intimate places, and he loved how he felt so naughty wearing risqué clothes under the almost pious wizarding robes. He loved these sorts of clothing, and was lucky he'd never have much of an aversion to the cold, that he in fact embraced it, otherwise he wouldn't be able to wear them at Hogwarts year-round. He put on his black and green ruffle skirt and corset and black leather boots. He then went down to make breakfast for his family.

Hearing his family come down, he smiled at his aunt.

"Good morning Auntie Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Duddie. Did you sleep well?"

Smiling a little at her nephew, who she learned to love, she replied, "Yes, Harry. We did. Why are you up cooking?"

Suddenly getting happier, her nephew said, "Remus is going to pick me up. And you know what that means?"

Grinning, Petunia answered, "More time to try to win over your man?"

"Yes," Hadrian answered with a smirk, "This year, he shall be mine!"

Pecking his aunt on the cheek, he set the breakfast down and the family sat down to eat.

At noon, the bell rang and after checking that his makeup was done, Harry went to open the door.

He put on a sexy smile before greeting their visitor.

"Hey Remi, are you ready?"

Chuckling at his cub's behavior, Remus said that he was. Grabbing his trunk, Harry kissed his aunt goodbye and left with Remus for Number Twelve.

**AN: All revised chapters have been edited by the amazing YouSlyGriffindor. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stepping into Grimmauld Place, Hadrian's expression turned to one of distaste.

"This place is in absolute disrepair! Kreacher!"

Hadrian waited for the house-elf to show itself, tapping his foot impatiently. Hearing a faint popping noise, to his left he saw the elf appear in displaced grime and dust. Gliding to the creature, Hadrian grimaced as he knelt to where he could be on level with the house-elf.

"Kreacher, why does the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black look like this?" Hadrian questioned in his most delicate voice.

Hearing a mumble about blood traitors defiling the Black house, Hadrian frowned. He waited for the elf's answer while bouncing his heel. Seeing the elf's shoulders sag in what he assumed was shame, he waited and continued tapping his foot.

"Well?"

Turning slightly towards Hadrian, Kreacher's huge eyes watered.

"Ever since Mistress passed, Kreacher hasn't had anyone to take care of. This is why house looks messy. Because there is no Mistress Black to serve, and Kreacher's elf magic doesn't work."

Kreacher stared with large watery eyes. Thinking about how useful it would be to have a good house-elf, Hadrian smirked.

"Kreacher, would it be ok if I became your mistress? You can help me and keep this house in good shape."

Sniffling quietly, he looked up at Hadrian, "I would like you as Mistress, yes. You make a good Mistress for Kreacher."

Feeling foreign magic settle in him, Hadrian smiled warmly, "As your mistress, my first order is to clean this house up, Kreacher."

And with that he turned around and sashayed up the stairs, looking for the sexy Sirius Orion Black, and promptly ran into solid muscle.

"Oh, hello, Siri," Hadrian purred.

"My bond with that crazed elf broke. We have to find him, he knows too much!" Sirius shouted in a panicked voice.

Pouting, Hadrian attached himself to Sirius happily and said in his ear, "Relax Siri, I got it handled. Kreacher is my elf now. Did you miss me, Siri?" Wrapping his legs around Sirius's hips, he didn't worry that people downstairs would see his lacy underwear.

Noticing that Hadrian was practically wearing nothing, Sirius set him down.

**A.N. Thanks goes to the ever patient YouSlyGriffindor. Review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you guys.**

**Flames will be used for the super hot smex scenes. ; 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sirius frowned down at the petite frame of his best friends son… his godson.

"What are you doing, Hadrian?" he asked with censure in his voice.

"Did you miss me, Siri?" Hadrian questioned, running his perfectly manicured nails down Sirius's hard chest. "I missed you."

Ignoring the tone of Sirius' s voice, he wiggled suggestively.

Shoving him away, Sirius yelled in repulsion, "Stop this vulgar behavior right now! I won't have a godson who acts like a whore living under my roof! It's wrong and unnatural."

Sirius glared at him with loathing and stomped off to his room.

Falling to the floor listlessly, Hadrian gave a pitiful whine. He felt as if his heart had been pulled out and stomped on. The feeling of cold rejection lanced his chest, and he cried out in pain. Getting up and staggering almost drunkenly to his bedroom, he fell onto his bed.

"Sirius..." he whimpered painfully. His mate had hurt him badly.

'_Wait, he is my mate! My destined should not be able to reject me! It shouldn't be possible! Something is wrong...but what?' _

Thinking deeply, he shivered in despair.

Then a light went off in his head.

"KREACHER!" he called out in an anxious voice. Popping in quickly Kreacher looked down in nervousness.

"Yes, mistress?" Hadrian took in the sight of the uncertain house-elf and took a deep calming breath.

"Do you know about Ice fairies, Kreacher?" he asked in a soft but firm voice.

Kreacher took a shallow breath and nodded.

Biting his plump red lip with a sharp fang, Hadrian asked, "Do _you_ know why Sirius acted that way? He is my mate."

Kreacher looked up in surprise.

**AN:Please read and review I love to hear your feedback. Also many thanks to YouSlyGriffindor my new beta who is totes awesome and an amazing writer.**

**Best regards,**

**Anguis Reginam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gathering what little courage he had left in his small body, Kreacher gazed up at his mistress, only to take a shaky breath and look away.

He closed his eyes, and admitted, "When the young master was a baby... Mistress Wulburga performed a spell to see is Young Master had a creature mate.

She is disgusted when she finds that he's a dominant. _No future Lord Black would be mated to a filthy creature_, she said. She raged for days before she found a solution. It was a potion… a potion most evil, that would completely suppress Young Master Sirius's desire for his submissive.

After the potion was brewed and found to work, Mistress gave it to young master and killed the potions master that brewed it. Young Master Sirius, from then on thinks that anything else besides _'normal accepted pureblood relations'_ was unnatural and disgusting. But Kreacher was smart. Kreacher saved the bottle that had a few drops of the evil potion left in it, yes he did, in the hopes that the Young Master woulds one day find love and happiness."

Looking stricken at the thought of what had happened to his dominant, he glared.

"Give me the remnants of that potion, Kreacher, and then bring me Severus Snape. Make haste, Kreacher."

"This matter is of the utmost importance, do you understand me?" Hadrian ordered, not looking when the house elf bowed and popped away. He started to pace, worrying his plump lip between his fangs. He didn't stop when he heard a popping sound and a grunt of pain. He accidentally slit his lip on his fang. Licking the wound to heal it, he waited.

"Why did Black's infernal house elf bring me here, Potter?!" Severus yelled at the alluring young man who looked nothing like his sworn, now long dead, enemy. Quickly spinning around, his long hair whipping behind him, Hadrian let a sneer mar his angelic face.

He glanced down at his most hated professor, smoothing down his shirt.

"I know of the life debt that you owe my father and therefore owe me… and I've come to call it in," Hadrian bit out in an icy voice, fueled by the anger that he had for Walburga.

The room temperature dropped a few degrees as he scowled at Severus Snape. The man in question went ghostly pale.

Without looking up at the beautiful teen above him, he asked in a shaky voice, "What do you want, Potter? "

The prideful man suddenly felt the blood in his veins cool. He knew that, with the way that he had treated the young man, Hadrian could call for his death. He suddenly felt powerless, and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Feeling invigorated by the rush of endorphins that having the vindictive man hopeless on his knees in front of him brought, Hadrian licked his lips. "You, my dear, dear Severus, will find **me** an antidote to this potion. When you have it completed, and it works, your debt will be repaid."

He took a pause to savour his next words.

"I am not a patient man, my sneaky serpent, so unless you wish to face the… consequences, you will make this potion your top priority. Do you understand me, Severus?" Hadrian asked as he seductively ran his poison tipped nail down the mans pallid face.

Gulping down nervously, Severus stomped his flare of unwanted arousal into submission.

"The potion shall be made as quickly as I can manage."

Smirking in satisfaction, Hadrian handed him the vial Kreacher had discreetly passed to him.

"Do it quickly, Severus Snape, and do it right. Your life is on the line."

After receiving a wave of dismissal from Hadrian, Kreacher popped out with the deathly pale Potions Master. Holding a smooth hand to his heart, Hadrian looked mournfully at the picture of Sirius.

"Soon, my mate. Soon," He whispered brokenly into the emptiness surrounding him.

**AN: Finally done! I think perhaps this is my longest chapter yet. Many thanks to my Beta, YouSlyGriffindor, who has made my vision even better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gathering up his courage, he looked in the nearest mirror to make sure his make-up was okay and prowled down the hall to Sirius's bedroom. Knocking hesitantly, his heart beating furiously in his chest, he spoke in a tentative voice.

"Siri? I want to talk to you… please don't hate me," Hadrian pleaded in a broken tone.

Opening the door quickly, Sirius glared down at his godson. Lip curling in disgust, he motioned the young man in. Hadrian took a deep breath and almost whimpered in pleasure, surrounded by his mates scent. He sat delicately on the huge bed and looked up at his mate with huge emerald eyes.

"Do you think that I'm foul, Siri?" Hadrian asked in a small voice, unable to restrain the question.

Sirius looked down his nose at the young man on his bed and sneered.

"Honestly, Hadrian? I think that you are disgusting. You dress like a whore and behave like one too." Sirius snarled, "Why would you ever think that I could desire a scrawny, freakish thing like you? Not only do you have the wrong parts, the way that you are makes me physically ill. I could never love you."

With each statement, Hadrian's heart broke a little more, and by the end of Sirius's rant he was openly crying. Crystalline tears flowed freely from his jade eyes as he hurried out of Sirius' s bedroom and into his own. He fell onto the bed and sobbed into his pillow. Potion or not, such hateful words from his mate broke him. It tore into his already tender heart and crushed him to pieces.

"Why, Siri?" he cried, his whole body shivering, "Why must you hate me?"

From all of the exhausting emotional turmoil of the day, Hadrian fell into a fitful sleep.

Hadrian awoke later that night, confused as to the reason.

That was; until he heard a loud feminine moan echo from his dominant's room. Dread filled his small form as he tip-toed down the hall. He noticed a lacy thong that was definitely not his on the floor. Whimpering in pain, he looked into Sirius's room. He mewled in distress when he caught sight of the unthinkable.

His mate...his dominant... was fucking a woman… in their home. He watched on in horror as Sirius's thick cock pounded into the intruder, her slick juices making Sirius's manhood shine. Crying silently, he watched as Sirius arched his back; ecstasy clearly shown on his features as he pumped the harlot full of his seed. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear words that stabbed Hadrian with a white hot pain that filled his very soul.

The mate bond almost severed, barely held together precariously due only to the fact that one was under a potion, but only just, he ran to his room.

Hadrian was in shock. Sirius's words to the woman ran around and around in his head like some kind of horrifying film on repeat.

_'I love you. Marry me.'_

**AN: Many thanks to the crazeamaze Beta. Please read and review. All my love,**

**Anguis Reginam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Waking up the next morning, Hadrian felt like death warmed over. Rubbing his tired eyes, he got out of his comfortable bed. He padded softly over to his mirror and studied himself.

He looked horrible. His long hair was in a tangled mess, his emerald eyes vacant and listless. He was deathly pale and had dark blue bags under his eyes. He made a small noise of pain as he remembered the night before. Hadrian clutched his chest as acid flew through his veins and bile rose in his throat.

Betrayal… Sirius had betrayed him. However, instead of righteous anger, all he felt was a fathomless sadness. Not even bothering with getting ready, Hadrian padded down to the kitchen in a thin white half t-shirt and sweats.

He didn't want to eat. He wanted to fade, but he knew that he couldn't take the cowards way out. He was Gryffindor after all, so he soldiered on.

Getting into the kitchen, he plopped down onto the breakfast bar and put his head down on his folded arms. He snapped his fingers sluggishly and waited for Kreacher to show up.

Kreacher frowned as he popped to his Mistresses side. He knew of the wench that his misguided master had brought home, and it made him angry. His beautiful Mistress was in pain, and it was that slut's fault.

Steeling his nerves, he asked softly, "What is Kreacher be getting for Mistresses breakfast today?"

Hadrian spoke, his voice shaking slightly, "Something light, my dear Kreacher. I feel very ill."

Shooting a worried look in his Mistress' s direction, Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher wills do that. Mistress must get better."

Before he could get into the kitchen, a snobbish voice said sneeringly, "He is not your Mistress, I am. Now make me something to eat, elf!"

The woman's thin mouth was shaped into a moue of disgust. Opening a hazy green eye to look at the woman that was taking **his** rightful place, he gave a weak sneer.

"Who are you?" he questioned, disdain clearly shown in his raspy voice.

Looking at the beautiful boy that she knew was wanting her Sirius, she smirked evilly and said, "Obviously, the one that your mate wants. Because I am the one who has had him _in_ me, and I am the one that he is going to marry."

She said it spitefully. She knew what he was. She basked in the agonized gasp she received, and to dig it in a bit she showed off the ring.

It was a beautiful white gold band. Delicate renditions of snowflakes were carved into it, and all around the center were crystal clear diamonds. It was truly a work of art. The sad thing was that she knew it was not hers. In fact; Sirius had explained it to her that previous night.

**XXXXXXX-FLASHBACK-XXXXXXX**

"Marry me?" Sirius asked, pulling out of the woman's loose pussy as he picked a ring box up from the floor.

"James gave it to me. It was supposed to be for that _thing_. A show of a dominant's love to his submissive. It was a gift from James to me for '_loving_' his progeny." He had opened it to show to her while sneering, "As if I would. So I am giving it to you, because you are my love, not that _creature_ that lives down the hall."

Gazing at the beautiful ring, Dezmolda Thornsyde nodded, a vicious smile upon her face. She held out a slightly wrinkled hand with yellowing nails.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Sirius Black," she trilled in a sickeningly sweet voice, happy that her mother's and Wulburga's plan had worked so splendidly. They had been long time friends, bonded over their hatred for creatures. When it was discovered that Sirius was a dominant, they came up with what was now a very successful scheme.

**XXXXX-END FLASHBACK- XXXXX**

A heartbroken cry left Hadrian's lips as he was once again forcefully reminded of his dominant's betrayal. As they say, '_speak of the devil, and he shall appear.'_

Striding into the kitchens, bare chested and wearing an overly satisfied smirk, Sirius Black approached Dezmolda and began to passionately kiss her.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" he asked her softly, ignoring the muffled whimper of pain that came from the creature behind him. Connecting eyes with the Ice fairy, she smirked and blatantly stroked Sirius' s softened prick through his night pants.

"I slept perfectly, future _husband _of _mine_. Especially after you made _love _to _me_," she crooned vindictively as Sirius let out a low moan of pleasure. She giggled, watching Hadrian scramble out of the room, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Not even bothering to spare a fleeting glance at the fleeing form of his godson, Sirius smiled gently at Dezmolda.

"I want this wedding to be perfect for you, my jewel. No expense is too great. Whatever you want I shall have done."

With one last tender caress to her sallow cheek, he retreated from the kitchen. Walking up the the stairs he passed by Hadrian's room. He peered in to see a slumped form on the bed and listened closely to hear the sniffling cries coming from the creature. Ignoring the unfamiliar dull throbbing of his heart, he shrugged and went to his room.

He had a lot of things to do that day, and Gringotts would be his first stop.

**AN: You may have noticed but if you didn't all my chapters have been reedited so please go take a look. Phew...longest chapter yet! Honestly I can not help but feel Hadrian's pain. Writing this hurts me...however the show must go on. We are in store for some bumpy trails. Please read and review. It feeds my muse. Also give thanks to YouSlyGriffindor who pushes me to udate and is my own Grammar Nazi. I love you Beta! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Remus Lupin was worried. He hadn't heard from his cub since he had dropped him off at Grimmauld. There was no longer the usual constant flow of letters from Hadrian to himself, and he figured that it was a cause for concern.

It had been a long pain filled journey. His cubs life was hard...but he was proud of Hadrian. Hadrian had defeated the Dark Lord in his Second Year when he had destroyed the Horcrux...He shivered at the remembrance of the foul piece of magic...In the Chamber of Secrets.

According to Hadrian, when Fawkes had came down to rescue him, the bird had cried on the diary, fixing the broken soul pieces and making the Dark Lord whole, only for him to be destroyed when Hadrian stabbed the diary with the Basilisk fang.

Remus sighed, remembering that first year. His cub hadn't been accepted by his fellow Gryffindors. His way of life was too much for him to make friends with the youngest Weasley &amp; Hermione Granger. After a long rant by Granger about how it was wrong and gross for him to dress the way that he did, Hadrian had never spoken to her again, besides the passing jabbing remarks to his overall wrongness.

Remus sneered.

Ronald Weasley wasn't much better. In Fact, he was a downright git to his cub. Constantly bullying or trying to make Hadrian feel had been worried that his cub would have no friends until he met Luna Lovegood in his second year and the Weasley Twins in his third. They had become inseparable.

Remus smiled.

His cub was so beautiful and sweet. He didn't want Sirius to hurt him. He knew of Sirius's standpoint on homoerotic relationships. That argument had almost destroyed their friendship at Hogwarts. He shivered. Padfoot was not kind with his cutting words, which was why he was concerned.

He knew that Hadrian had _feelings_ for Sirius, and he didn't want him to be hurt. With a sigh, he realized that he would have to call off the search for his mate and go back to Britain. At least for a little while to check on his cub.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxSBHPxxxxxxxxX**

Sirius Black was furious. The Goblins refused to add his beloved Dezmolda as his spouse in the Black Vaults. He wanted to strangle those wrinkly old creatures for even suggesting that the tempting creature living with him was the rightful Mistress to the house of Black. He gritted his teeth and started making his way back to his house.

**XxxxxxxxxxxRLxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Heaving into the toilet, Hadrian held his stomach tightly as sweat fell down his brow in tiny rivulets. His sickness was getting worse. He felt it in his very being...His body was failing him. Standing up painfully, he winced as his knees cracked. He stumbled to the sink, to slowly brush his teeth. Rinsing out his mouth, he spit out the bloody phlegm that had been trying to come out since that night. He rinsed one more time before slowly wobbling to his bedroom. He felt overheated, so he got undressed. Stripping down to his ruffly sparkled emerald undies, he layed down on his bed, curled into a ball, and fell into a pain induced sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXDREAM SEQUENCEXXXXXXXX**

_Hadrian felt it….His heat. His body shivered in arousal as he lay naked atop his bed. _

"_Sirius…" He moaned out softly, his legs slowly parting._

_Panting quietly, he ran a small hand down his body to his straining sex. He gently stroked the leaking tip. He made a noise of delight as the precum, was spread around the sensitive head of his cock. He heard his door pull open and looked up to see his mate. _

_His Sirius was bare chested, dark caramel nipples pebbled slightly in the cold. Sirius looked down at the alluring young man on the bed and licked his lips. Taking a deep breath, his pupils dilated. He could smell Hadrian's tempting scent. It was sweet and seductive and refreshing, like dark chocolate and peppermint. Staring down at the writhing Hadrian, he smirked. _

"_You couldn't wait for me?" he questioned with dark eyes, "Needy little submissive." _

_He chuckled and teasingly tweaked one of Hadrian's rosey pink nipples, relishing in the needy whine that came from his mate's open pink lips. Baring his fangs, Hadrian hissed in agitation. _

"_Don't tease me Siri...I need you so much." _

_Hadrian spread his legs invitingly, showing his mate his slick twitching entrance. Nostrils flaring, Sirius took in the heady view of his submissive's heat. Studying the begging hole, Sirius licked his lips in desire. _

"_Do you want me to fill you, Hadrian? Push in so deep that you can taste my cock? Fill you so full with my seed so that when I pull out your body won't be able to keep it all in? Do you want me to claim you?" He asked in a husky voice, leaning over to lick and bite Hadrian's bared neck. _

_He relished in the moan that tore through Hadrian's throat as his delicate hands tried to pull his head closer. Eyes that were shut from the pleasurable onslaught slowly opened to show dark glowing emeralds. _

" _Please...Take me Siri I need you inside me so bad...Show me that I am your submissive, that I am yours." _

_Those words had Sirius's control breaking. Kissing Hadrian roughly, he started to kiss his way down. He trailed his way down, nipping gently at peaked nipples before reaching a defined stomach, kissing and licking each indent with an almost hungry fervour. Bypassing the straining need, he softly kissed each thigh. Biting gently at the junction where Hadrian's leg and groin met, he glanced up to see Hadrian's face screwed up in pleasure, tiny mewling sounds flowing from his parted lips. A shiver of lust and power went through him. His submissive was strong. He would make a good mother to their children. Nuzzling the sweet flesh of Hadrian's cock, Sirius planted open mouth kisses all over Hadrian's length. _

"_Do you want more?" He asked in a darkly seductive voice. Hadrian whimpered and thrusted his hips a little. He wanted Sirius to suck him damnit! _

"_Sirius please! More!" he begged._

_He just wanted the sweet release that he knew his dominant could give him. Gazing down at Hadrian, he slowly licked the wet tip, and as soon as he was about to engulf all of Hadrian in his mouth, _Hadrian woke up.

**XxxxxxxxxxEnd DreamxxxxxxxxxxX**

**AN: Newest longest chapter yet. Hopefully next one will be at least 2,000 words. Many thanks to THE Beta YouSlyGriffindor for helping me make this story all that I imagined it. Please read and Review. **

**Best Regards, **

**Anguis Reginam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**34 years previously**

_"Now Dezzi, my princess, you are now nine years old, and as such you can know what Auntie Burga and I have been planning all year. My godson, Sirius Orion Black, has been born, and we have found that he is going to be mated to a creature." _

_At this, her beaky nose wrinkled in disgust before she smiled sweetly at her daughter. She giggled when she saw the malicious smirk grace her daughters face._

_"Will I become Mrs. Black, mommy? The creature can't have him! His money and all his stuff will be MINE! Right, mommy?" Young Dezmolda whined, her chubby sweaty face scrunched up and red at the thought of someone else having the Black fortune. _

_Patting her daughter's greasy lank curls soothingly, Mrs. Ash Thornsyde smiled and said, "Mommy and Auntie Burga have taken care of everything, so why don't you run along and eat some of the yummy pastries that Cookie made for you?"_

_Watching her daughter wobble away, Ash smirked at Wulburga. _

_"She is so delightfully vicious, don't you agree?"_

_Watching as her child toddled off, Ash smiled deviously at her long time friend. _

"_I know of a Potions Master who has created a brew that will completely suppress Sirius's Dominant instincts, along with a compulsion of your choice. It is a relatively cheap potion considering what it does. Would you like me to call on him?" Ash asked, giggling as she took in the expression of pure hatred drawn into Walburga's face. She snarled a bit as she thought of the creature, grinding her teeth together. _

_"Yes, floo the Potion's Master immediately. I want this horrible blot on my family gone," she hissed, "Tell him to be discreet. Money is of no concern. I will have my way." _

_**Later that Night**_

_Walking nonchalantly down the wet putrid smelling cobblestone roads of Nocturne Alley, Wulburga met a heavily cloaked man at the Apothecary. Looking down at the hunched over figure she asked in a frozen tone, "Are you Potion's Master Creed?" _

_Hearing the what she assumed to be a man take in a raspy breath she waited for an answer. Scrutinizing the woman, Axel Creed could feel the darkness dripping off her unappealing form. He took a deep break and nodded his head, saying,"We have an appointment, Mrs. Black. Please lead the way." _

_Taking the mysterious man by the arm, she apperated them both to the foyer. Brushing off her traveling cloak, Wulburga lead the stranger upstairs to the Nursery. Painted in Slytherin Green and Silver, nestled safely into his crib, an infant Sirius Black had no clue what was about to happen to him. Seeing his mother, he gurgled happily. Looking curiously at the new stranger Sirius clapped his hands. He always loved meeting new people. Even if some of the people his mommy brought over scared him. Waving cutely at the stranger, Sirius snuggled into his fluffy pillow. Seeing the Black Heir Axel felt a pang of regret. He knew that what he was doing to this innocent child was horrible...but money was money, and he was in dire straights. Handing the emerald colored potion to , he attempted to remain dispassionate as the woman harshly opened the childs mouth, causing him to cry out in distress. Sirius didn't know why his mommy was hurting him. He felt a glass vial shoved in his mouth. Choking on the liquid that was burning his throat, fat tears fell from his grey eyes. Axel turned his face away from the scene in disgust. _

_Children were supposed to be protected in this world. They were Precious. But he knew that he could not intervene. He heard a broken wail and a whimpered cry. He knew the mad cackle that Mrs. Black let out would haunt his dreams. _

"_You will hate creatures, and anything besides relationships that a proper pureblood would find acceptable will disgust you. You will eventually marry Dezmolda Thornsyde." After one last sob from the baby, everything went silent. Turning to Mrs. Black, he didn't have time to react to the blade heading into his heart. _

_His last thought was 'At least I know this horrible potion will die with me.'_

_Then everything went black._

**xxxxxxxSBHPxxxxxxxxx**

Remus was angry. He had been knocking on the front door for the better part of twenty minutes. Sighing in exasperation, he rubbed his sore knuckles. Finally he heard someone open the door only to be faced with the ugliest woman he had ever seen. Trying not to take too many deep breaths because she smelt absolutely foul he asked, "Is Sirius here? I need to speak with Hadrian."

Looking down her crooked nose at the werewolf, Dezmolda gave a disgusted shiver.

"My _fianceé_ isn't here right now, however, the _thing _is in its bedroom."

She strutted into the kitchen, not wanting to be in the same breathing space as a werewolf and ignored Remus as he shut the door and climbed up the stairs.

Remus could smell the sickness. The cloying scent of near death hung by his cubs room. Bursting into the room, Remus stilled, eyes wide with shock and apprehension.

"Cub..."

He quickly ran to where Hadrian was sprawled out on the bed. He checked Hadrian's pulse, finding it weak but still there. Hadrian's body felt like ice, his once petal pink lips were a blue hue, and his tiny body was covered in sweat. Picking up his cub bridal style, he held him close to his chest. Just as he was about to try and open the bathroom door, Kreacher popped in with an irate but oddly smug Severus Snape.

Severus Snape's eyes went wide and he felt his heart plummet seeing the limp body of the boy he had grudgingly let into his heart. Onyx eyes snapped to Remus Lupin.

"What is wrong with Hadrian?" He asked, ignoring the way his tone of voice went slightly high pitched with concern.

Biting his lip Remus finally opened the bathroom door. He set Hadrian down gently, moving to run a hot bath. Once it was full, he put Hadrian in slowly, hoping that the warm water would help him. Turning to Severus, he answered.

"I came here worried that Hadrian hadn't contacted me since I dropped him off. A troll opened the door for me and was very rude. After being dismissed I ran up here and found Hadrian like this."

He took a calming breath to steady his racing heart. Hadrian was finally taking deep even breaths, but he still didn't wake up. Turning to Severus, he raised an inquisitive brow.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. Seeing that Hadrian had stabilized, Severus replied.

"I have finished the potion he asked me to make. Now all we have to do is feed it to the mutt," He said with a sneer, knowing that this whole situation was by default **not** Sirius's fault, but he still hated the dog.

Washing his cub soothingly, he watched as Hadrian took deep shallow breaths but still did not wake. Wrapping Hadrian's body in a huge fluffy white towel, he walked out of the bathroom and set Hadrian upon the bed. Going to his cubs wardrobe, he picked out silky grey knickers and a soft silver coloured long nightgown. Setting down the nightwear, Remus started to rub Hadrian's favourite moisturizing lotion into his skin. With slow, caring movements, he covered Hadrian's slack body. Dressing Hadrian in his nightclothes, he gently propped Hadrian's body on his huge fluffy pillows. He grabbed Hadrian's brush and a hair tie off his vanity. In a saddened trance he brushed and braided Hadrians long thick and silky smooth hair. Finally done, he tucked Hadrians body in and turned to Severus.

"I have failed him," He whispered, despair thick in his voice.

Sneering at the weak form of Remus Lupin, Severus said, "Don't drown in your pathetic worries, Lupin. Hadrian will get better. All we have to do is give Black the antidote and go from there. Just take very good care of him until then. Hadrian is very weak right now, and he needs you to support him and be strong while he deals with his mate's betrayal."

Severus showed Remus the vial of vicious grey potion. Staring at the shady looking potion suspiciously, Remus asked what it was.

"Don't look at me like that wolf!" He snapped out angrily. "It may not look like it, but I do care about Hadrian as well as you. So as much as it pains me not to, I will not kill his dominant mate. Even _if_ said mate is a rude, obnoxious, and childish cur." Severus added in a huff, cheeks pinking in indignation. "Do not doubt my fatherly feelings for Hadrian. He would have been mine if Lily had not chosen James," Severus said softly while moving a lock of hair off of Hadrians pale forehead.

Shaking himself from his painful past, he gazed at Remus.

"This potion is the antidote to the one Sirius was fed as a baby. It will break the compulsion that is so deeply latched in his subconscious and desuppress his Dominant instincts and behaviors. I made it as quickly as I could. Now all we have to do is feed it to the mutt and then get rid of the ugly doxy that has decided to nest in Hadrian's rightful home," Severus spat out.

The female looking thing truly disgusted him. Both men took a moment to look at the young man they thought so highly of. Just then, they heard Sirius storm into the house.

Spelling Hadrian's room locked and shut for his safety, they rushed down the stairs to see Sirius face red from anger. Slyly slipping Remus the potion with the instructions to put it in the brandy for Sirius to drink, Severus sneered at Sirius one last time and prowled out the front door.

Glaring at the exit and ignoring his would be wife, Sirius turned to face his friend and snarled, "What was _he _doing here, Moony?"

Remus stormed into his study. Shutting the door in Dezmolda's face, he put up a privacy spell and plastered a concerned expression on his face as he turned to face Sirius.

"What is the matter, Padfoot?"

While Sirius started ranting about stupid goblins that wouldn't do as he told them to, Remus sneakily put the whole potion in a glass of brandy and handed it to Sirius with a sympathetic nod. Watching as Sirius drowned the whole glass, Remus waited impatiently for it to take effect and tried not to freak out as Sirius slumped over unconscious. Taking a deep calming breath, Remus chuckled nervously. Vanishing the evidence, he fireman-carried Sirius out of the study.

Turning to Dezmolda, he smiled sweetly.

"I am terribly sorry, Dezmolda, Sirius is out of sorts from the bank. He had a slight disagreement with the goblins and drank a bit too much. I'm sure he will come up with an adequate apology for his disrespectful behaviour towards you. Now if you could please excuse us, I need to tend to my very drunk friend."

Making sure the woman was flattered enough that she wouldn't follow him, Remus hurried up the stairs and into Sirius's room. Taking the same precautions as he did in the study, he also spelled the door locked and watched fascinated as Sirius started to change. At first it was barely noticeable. Sirius's hair got darker and he got a bit taller, but on closer inspection Remus saw that his nails grew into claws, and his canines got sharper and longer.

Then he noticed the_ scent._ Sirius had always smelled of a dominant but this...this was undeniably _Alpha Male_. It made Rumus whimper slightly. Inwardly, he shook himself and strengthened his resolve. His submission was for his mate and his mate only. He waited patiently for Sirius to awaken.

It had been two long boring hours, and his friend had still not woken up. In that time he had checked on Hadrian, got some lunch, and observed as Dezmolda took a huge bag full of galleons and went shopping. He had played a game of chess with Severus, who came to check on Sirius and Hadrian's status. After seeing nothing new, he left.

It had now been four long, incredibly dull hours of Sirius being unconscious and he was getting antsy. Walking up the stairs and into Sirius's bedroom he noted that Sirius's unmoving form had suddenly started to stir. With a muttered "Finally!" he watched Sirius regain awareness.

**AN: Yes! Longest chapter I ever made. Over two thousand words! Thanks to my beta YouSlyGriffindor for being awesome. So my 21st birthday is on April 18th so I would like some reviews as a present. *hint hint* please read and review. Hopefully my next chapter is 3k.**

**Best Regards,**

**Anguis Reginam**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The first thing that Sirius Black noticed when he woke up was the splitting headache blooming behind both of his eyelids. Groaning in pain, he slowly opened his eyes.

The next was the most arousing scent he had ever smelt. It smelt of innocence and sweet, tantalizing, untouched submissive. He held back a moan as his senses were assaulted by the scent.

_MINE! _he thought possessively. Jumping out of his bed, he rushed to find the owner of that scent. At least he tried to, until he ran into Remus.

Snarling and baring his fangs at the werewolf, he growled angrily, "Remus get out of my way." Remus shivered slightly at the dark tone, but he stood his ground against the man whose eyes were turned a bright silver colour.

"Calm down, Sirius, we need to talk first," Remus snarled. "Hadrian isn't well and it is mostly your fault!"

He wanted to be calm, but his mother wolf instincts just started lashing out at the enraged alpha who threatened the safety of his only cub. He stood firm and snarled out threateningly "So until you get your senses together I WILL NOT let you near my cub."

Snarling heavily, Sirius invaded Remus's personal space.

"You can't do that Remus," He said darkly as he harshly pushed Remus out of the way.

Opening the door with no effort, Sirius prowled to where the scent was coming from. He pushed open the door, took a deep breath, and smiled sensually.

"My mate…" he sighed, pupils dilating.

Walking over to the form in the bed, he looked down at the soft grey nightgown that outlined his mate's petit form.

"My perfection." He whispered in awe.

Looking down he noticed that the nightgown had ridden up, showing silky silver panties. He licked his lips and took a long look. The panties that snugly hugged his mates manhood showed off the outline perfectly. It made him want to nuzzle and lick the tender flesh to hardness. It made him want to lap up the juices that would flow liberally from his little mates needy entrance, showing him that he was ready and willing to be taken and filled with his potent seed. He took in a deep lust filled breath he continued his perusal.

Long, slender, creamy smooth legs ended with tiny delicate feet and adorable painted nails. His mate was a delicate beauty. He felt himself harden in his pants. Looking back up to Hadrian's face he tried to calm his instinct to claim, for his mate smelled of sickness. Stepping closer to the bed, he looked down tenderly at his little love.

He brushed a cool hand through Hadrian's kitten soft hair; remembering all that he had done to his innocent, gentle mate and he inwardly howled in regret and self loathing. Kissing Hadrian's forehead tenderly, he whispered a promise to his sickly mate.

"I will make it up to you, little love. I shall become a mate worthy of your submission. I will make this right."

He placed a soft kiss to Hadrian's lips before he fixed his mate's nightgown and covered him back up. Making sure his instincts were held firmly in check, he went to check on his best friend.

Seeing him knocked out, Sirius shook his head in exasperation. He hadn't meant to push Remus so hard. He knew that, for some odd reason, the Remus was a tad bit weaker than most of the Weres he had met though he had yet to find out the why. With a quick 'enervate,' he watched as Remus came to with a groggy whimper.

"You know, Remy, it is not very good for your health to get between a Dominant and his Submissive."

He gave a delicate sniff, and his eyes widened as his question had finally been answered. He smirked.

"Or maybe not. Who knew you were a submissive Remy?" he asked teasingly.

Stiffening as his secret came out, Remus glared.

"And what will you do with that information, Padfoot?" He asked sharply.

Shrugging unconcernedly, Sirius replied, "Well… I shall help you find your missing half. I will help you find your Dominant, Moony...but first you have to help me fix my mate. How do I fix this, Remy?!" He asked the submissive Were, desperation clearly shown in his expressive grey eyes. "You have to help me Moony. Please... I know what I did was wrong and horrible, but please believe me that I wasn't in my right mind."

He begged his oldest friend to understand his dilemma. However, his hopes of understanding were dashed when he saw Remus's stone cold look.

"Please Moony... I'm begging you," Sirius pleaded his soft grey eyes shining with hopelessness. "He's my mate...my precious little submissive. I refuse to live a life without him by my side."

Hearing such a strong Alpha grovel and beg like that rubbed Remus the wrong way and the fact that it was the always-mischievous Sirius just made it a hundred times worse.

"Ugh...fine. I don't know exactly what is wrong with him however, I do know that your farce of a relationship with Dezmolda is a contributing factor. That is the issue that needs to be dealt with IMMEDIATELY." Remus ordered, eyes flashing amber angrily; his wolf barely restrained.

Taking a quick skim through his now clear memories, Sirius's eyes widened in horror and his face drained of all color.

"OH MERLIN! What was I thinking?! And you LET ME?! Moony how could you? I thought we were friends. EW! I almost married a troll!" Sirius cried out horrified.

_I almost married something ugly! My sexiness and ugliness don't mix,_ He thought in fear.

Though Sirius was a good man, his vanity knew almost no bounds, and he was ok with that.

"I HAD SEX WITH IT!"

Remus was not amused by his friends antics and growled in warning. Though Sirius felt as if he was going to vomit, and he wished he could obliviate the memories, he quickly gathered his wits and looked at Remus and scowled.

For Remus though, he tried to stay serious could not do so. The look of horror and disgust that crossed Sirius's face made Remus start to laugh uproariously. Clutching his sides in pain, Remus tried to calm himself down. He glanced at Sirius's clearly unamused face.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Padfoot! I'm sure If this wasn't happening to you, you would also laugh at the poor chump that this was happening to. As it is: the situation is pretty hilarious." He said haltingly trying to catch his breath.

Clearing his throat he turned solemn.

"All laughing matters aside: Padfoot, I am almost completely positive that once the troll is out of the picture permanently, Hadrian will make a full recovery."

Getting his things together, he turned back to Sirius before he apparated out and said, "I am leaving for a while...my heat is fast approaching. It would not bode well for myself if Hadrian thought I was trying to take his dominant from him while he was indisposed. That said, when I come back in about two weeks I expect things to be back to rights and for Hadrian to be healthy and awake by your side."

With one last stern look towards Sirius, he mentally prepared himself for two painful, long weeks of needy unfulfillment and apparated out.

Getting his wits together, he looked at his mate and made sure he was okay.

He kissed Hadrian's forehead and then stepped out of his little love's bedroom. Shutting the door softly, he warded it against anyone who had malicious intent- hidden or otherwise. Confident that every ward that he knew of was protecting his mate and that anyone who tried them would most likely die a horribly painful death, he took a calming breath to get himself ready for the battle that he knew was coming. He didn't even realize that the form in the bed stirred.

Walking down the stairs, Sirius went and sat in the most comfortable chair that he had in the study and waited for the woman that he almost ruined his life for to return.

He waited what seemed like forever for her to get back, and by the time he heard the distinctive crack of apparation, he was pacing angrily. He was so distracted that when he felt the sudden impact of breasts against his back, he turned around and snarled viciously at the woman that fell to the ground.

"Do not touch me, woman!" He growled.

Pouting in what she thought was a cute way, Dezmolda crooned, "Aww, Siri, my love, don't be that way... I know that I was gone longer than I usually am, but that is no reason to treat me so uncivilly."

Looking down at the simpering thing, Sirius tried to get his temper under control.

"Dezmolda, I am sorry, but this joke of a relationship can not proceed. I have been under the influence of a nefarious potion, and to be completely honest-you are far from being anywhere close to my type. You are composed of all the wrong parts..." Sirius trailed off as he saw the woman become a rather unattractive shade of puce.

Staring at the stupid but rich man, Dezmolda was furious.

"That potion was not supposed to wear off!" She yelled belligerently, moving to strike Sirius. Before the blow could connect, something stopped her.

"You knew?!" Hadrian snarled, his sharp fangs bared and glistening. His eyes glowed Avada Kedavra green and the temperature dropped significantly.

"You wretched, mate stealing harpy! I should kill you!" Hadrian yelled furiously his magic crackling in righteous anger, the scent of ozone and frost becoming prominent in the tiny receiving room.

Sneering at the creature, Dezmolda said in a poisonous tone, "Of course I knew, you stupid creature!"

Sirius growled at the insult. Looking at his Dom, Hadrian smiled reassuringly and made sure his hold on the gold-digging wretch was excruciating.

Hearing her pained whimper, Hadrian looked up at her and showed her a fang filled smile full of malicious intent. Suddenly smiling sweetly, he said "How about stupid you? Think back, Dezmolda Thornsyde, to what you know about ice fairies and their abilities."

Hadrian watched smiling happily as the vile woman's eyes widened in terror.

"No...PLEASE!" She cried out, begging.

Hadrian giggled slightly, and Sirius had to adjust his pants. Gazing into her wide ugly eyes, Hadrian felt no guilt for what he was about to do.

Gathering his power around him, ice started to cover the entire room, and his hair started to flow around him with his excess magic.

"Dezmolda Thornsyde," Hadrian stated, his voice soft but full of power, "for your willing actions and for knowing full well what would happen to an Ice fairy whose mate had rejected them, I revoke your magic.

No longer shall you be a threat to creatures everywhere." He stated in a tone of finality.

Covering his hand in ice blue magic, he quickly thrust his palm into her chest and pulled out a oily black mass. He watched dispassionately as she fell to the floor. Making sure that she was watching, he squeezed until her magic disintegrated in his palm.

Smiling sweetly at his mate, Hadrian said, "Sirius, love, could you take out the trash? I need to wash my hands. It seems that I touched something foul."

With that last quip, Hadrian left the distraught witch to his mate's untender mercies and glided to the washroom.

Sirius had never seen anything more arousing as his little mate's display of power.

Taking a deep breath, he made sure that the wards were completely under control and threw the woman out onto the street. He shut out her rage filled screams of revenge and locked her out of all the Black Wards. He hoped that she would try them though. The results were sure to be amusing. Sighing in satisfaction, he went to find his sexy mate.

**AN: Many thanks again to my Beta for wonderful help and patience. I realize this chapter is a long time coming but since it is over 2k I am hoping for some lenience. I was super excited that I got reviews only to be kind of upset that they were telling of my mistake for my other story. Alas at least you all read it. So thanks my lovely readers! I really appreciate it. On that note please read and review and always I am grateful. **

** Many thanks,**

** Anguis Reginam**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the downstairs bathroom Hadrian was having an Inner breakdown.

_She is gone! _He thought excitedly. _My mate is no longer affected by the noxious potion and there is nothing more to come between us..._ He frowned at his reflection in the mirror. _Then why do I feel disquieted?_

_I am still angry and hurt._ He realized with sudden clarity finally putting his finger on what felt off. He thought back on all of the horrible things he had been put through the past weeks and smirked.

_I will never reject my mate...but nobody ever said there was anything wrong with making him work for it._

Quickly making sure his appearance was in order he slinked to his mate who he had heard walking towards the bathroom. Stepping out he gave his destined a frosty glare.

"Hello Sirius." Hadrian said cooly. Seeing his lovely mate Sirius ignored the cold tone and took the time to trace every luscious line of his mate's body that was so suggestively outlined by the bathroom light.

"Hello little one I took out the trash. How are you feeling?" Asked Sirius asked concern heavy in his voice. Feeling a small twinge of guilt Hadrian hardened his weakening resolve Hadrian glared at his dominant cold fury showing in his eyes. "I am fine no thanks to you oh mate of mine." Hadrian hissed out staring frostily at his mate.

Hearing such a cold tone from his mates soft plump innocent looking lips Sirius was taken aback. He then realized what was happening. Some very much deserved payback. He knew he was in the wrong. Bowing his head in atonement Sirius stared at his little love. " I know you are angry Hadrian bu-" " YOU KNOW NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I ALMOST _**DIED **_AND YOU WERE OFF _**FUCKING. SOME. WHORE. **_SHAMELESSLY FLAUNTING YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT MATE STEALING TROLL! UGH! DON'T YOU _**DARE**_ THINK THAT YOU CAN GET OFF WITH NO PUNISHMENT BECAUSE YOU MADE SOME PALTRY _**APOLOGY**_!" Hadrian yelled out at his dumbfounded mate. His eyes glowing with an inner enraged flame. His lungs burning from exertion his chest rising and falling with his rapid breathing. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

Inwardly cowering at the heat of his tiny subs all encompassing fury Sirius took a breath and silently prayed that by the end of what he was about to do his bits would still be intact and undamaged. He quickly but gently grabbed the ice fairies face in both of his hands and kissed him passionately. Relaxing into the kiss Hadrian moaned but when he realized what was happening he pushed Sirius away and gave him an angry glare.

Looking at Hadrian's flushed angry face Sirius felt his cock stir. "I will make it up to you Hadrian just tell me how." Sirius said sincere regret shown clearly in his tone and pleading eyes. Emerald eyes filled with tears as he looked away from his mates face. "I will always want you Sirius...you are my mate… but I cannot trust you. You hurt me so bad. I know it was induced by a potion but still it hurts. You were so cruel to me...so terribly cold. I would never reject you but I need to be able to trust you...which I don't. I don't trust you with my heart Sirius…" Hadrian whispered brokenly as a single tear trailed down his snow white cheek. Looking at his little loves anguished face Sirius gently brushed the tear away. "Let me earn your trust and love Hadrian. I promise to be the best mate for you. Please just give me one more chance to prove to you that I can be the man you would be proud to have as a lifetime partner." Sirius pleaded holding Hadrian close to his chest. Going completely still at the sudden closeness Hadrian took in his mates desperate words and all he could do was nod and hope he didn't live to regret this choice.

kissing his mate's forehead tenderly and gratefully he took a deep breath of Hadrian's scent. Sirius softly said "Go get back to bed little one. You need more rest and I have to start your courting for I have the most beautiful submissive mate in all the world and I intend to only offer him the best courting gifts." Making sure Hadrian was safely back in bed and fast asleep Sirius started to plan.

**xxxxxxxRLxxxxxxxxx**

Remus was exhausted. Trying to find a safe place for his coming heat was extremely hard and was getting increasingly harder. His body was on fire, he felt dizzy, his upper legs were coated in his slick and he just wanted sweet relief. He hated that after all the time that had passed he had yet to find his dominant mate. His body got weaker and weaker each heat he went through unmated and he feared the worse. He was just bone deeply tired and if it weren't for his precious little cub he would have given up long ago. Sniffling pathetically as it started to rain his clothes were soon soaked. Eyes darting quickly too and fro he saw a cave up ahead but before he could get to its dry safety his body gave out. Falling gracelessly to the muddy pebble and dirt covered ground Remus whined terrified. With a last Desperate howl he passed out into sweet blessedly dreamless unconsciousness.

Coming to slowly Remus whimpered in pain. His head was killing him and his heat was getting worse and was becoming increasingly painful. He felt his slick gush from his entrance and he whined pitifully. Blinking his eyes rapidly he sat up from the bed of soft furs that he had been laying on and messed up. "Hello pup." said a deep gravely voice to his left. Remus tried not to panic as his body quivered as he took in the mans Alpha saturated pheromones. Another gush of slick and his body warmed at the voice. Quickly whipping his head around his eyes widened in shock and his heart started beating furiously in his ribcage. "Fenrir.." he choked out looking at the hunk of solid muscle and virility that was peering down at him hungrily. Soft silver hair framing a strong face and dark blue eyes that were roaming in and almost physical caress Fenrir was the best example of an Alpha were and Remus was terrified of him. He always had been.

**xxxxxxxSBHPxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius lay in his bed that night and he could not help but imagine his delectable little sub. '_He is so beautiful.' _Sirius thought as he started to imagine pushing Hadrian against the nearest wall and having his way with his little love. He felt his manhood twitch in interest. Relaxing he let the fantasy continue as he reached down and started to leisurely stroke his hardening length. He would continue to nip and lick at Hadrian's pale neck so deliciously bared for his pleasure. He swirled the precum around his cockhead and thrust his hips into his hand and moaned. He would then teasingly pinch Hadrian's cutely peaked nipples. He would relish in the wanton moans that he brought spilling forth from his mates sweet innocent mouth. He would growl hungrily as he took in the sight of Hadrian gasping for breath, brow sheened with a thin layer of sweat and a hard, flushed leaking cock pressing against delicate lace knickers. Sirius started to thrust quickly into his fist the smell of sex starting to linger thickly in the air and his palm was slick with precum making it easy to thrust into. He moaned. "Hadrian...my sexy little submissive...that's right take my thick leaking prick all the way into your warm wet mouth. I know you like it. You need me." Hadrian would then look up at him green eyes wide and pleading. 'That's it love show me those pretty emerald orbs." Sirius growled out his release. He spilled embarrassingly quickly into his hand at the mere thought of hadrian taking all eight and a half inches of his hard length into his throat and sucking enthusiastically. He muttered a cleaning charm removing all evidence of what he had done. Getting up on unsteady legs he knew he needed to get a lot of rest because he was going to make sure that Hadrian's courting was perfect.

AN: So I have way more written and rl has been kicking my ass. Plus I had a horrid summer fever. It's unbeta'd but I figured you guys deserved an update. Please review. Love Anguis Reginam


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day two redheaded terrors heard an owl at their window. looking at each other curiously they both went to the window and let in the anxiously hooting owl in. "What is this Gred?" George asked his snickering twin who was finding great amusement in the fact that the Regal looking owl would no9t stay still. "It appears to be a very important letter for us Forge." Fred answered in between laughs.

His eyes then widened as the owl landed in the potion they were working on and with a poof and an indignant hoot the owl turned into a sparkly neon green flying fluff ball. Looking at the owl and then at each other the twins started laughing. Gently picking up the up the poofball they took the letter from the glaring owl. "I hope the person who wrote this letter to us won't be terribly upset that we turned his owl into something decidedly more awesome but different looking than the owl that was sent to us." They both said as they started to read the aforementioned letter.

_Dear Messrs. Weasley,_

_Up until now I am sure you have heard of my awesomeness in passing however, this is a Sirius matter. I have been a right git to the beautiful man who is my mate. Someone who is very dear to you both. Though I was under the influence of a foul potion, I still find myself at loss of an excuse for hurting my lovely little mate the way I did. Our relationship is severely lacking trust and I so desperately want to fix that because I do love him. Yours and Miss Lovegood are his most treasured friendships. So with that in mind I am petitioning to the three of you for your most needed aid in the courting of my super sexy mate. I await your owl._

_Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Master Prankster _

_AKA Padfoot_

"Lord Prankster?" said Fred suspiciously. "He is Padfoot?" George asked intrigued. "Mate of our little brother Hadrian hmm?" Fred said with a devious smirk on his face. "What say you Forge? Should we give the man a chance?" Fred asked his twin curiously. " He did say he was under the influence of a potion. That would give him a little leeway from our retaliation Gred. Though not by a lot he still hurt our little brother." George said frowning. Fred rubbed his chin in contemplation. "He did say that didn't he. Well Hadrian isn't just good for any old bloke to snatch up he is special. You reckon we should meet him?" George took a minute to think it over and noded. "Reckon we definitely should. After all he needs our approval." That decided they wrote the man a letter in reply.

**xxxxxxxSBHPxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius was apprehensively pacing a hole into the foyers carpet. He was very nervous. He had sent the letter to the twins hours earlier that morning and it was getting close to early evening. Hadrian had slept most of the day away only asking Kreacher for a light brunch before going back to sleep. Snape had come back in to check on him and Sirius still had not heard from Moony. He was officially stressed out. Finally he saw a sparkly poofball flying towards his window. He breathed a sigh a relief and opened the window to let the frantically flying ball of fluff land in his arms and hoot angrily.

"Proximo is that you?" The litle this that he assumed was once his owl from childhood hooted tiredly. "You got into something you shouldn't have didn't you?" Sirius asked his familiar voice full of humor. The owl hooted in a guilty manner and ruffled its floof bashfully. Sirius pet his feathers down affectionately. "Well don't expect me to change you back Proximo. You know better than to mess around with prank material. You think you would have learned your lesson when James and I accidentally turned you into a penguin. Honestly Proximo you never learn." Taking the letter off his familiars foot he watched him fly away mirth shining in his eyes. Walking into his study he poured a snifter of brandy and sat down to read his letter from the twins.

_Greetings Lord Black,_

_Since you had previously decided to be be a great git and hurt our little brother Gred and I have decided to make you stew and wait for our help. We would however like to meet you next month. We will see how it goes from there. Do Not take this as an offer to help you. Hadrian means a lot to us. He is special and loved. Also enjoy your new bits as a tiny punishment._

_Cheers,_

_Gred and Forge._

"Bits?" Sirius asked confused as he felt a twinge of pain.

**AN: Ugh...sorry it was so damn short. I'm still hella sick and have only been conscious a handful of times this week. I tried to write a paragraph every time I was awake and though I have more written down this was all I could type up. I thought you deserved an update. Sorry it is un beta'd and I'll try to type up more next time. Read and review please. I love reading them they make me smile. **

**All the awesomeness,**

**Anguis Reginam**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gasping he fell onto the floor and let out a hiss as he felt his nerves flare in agony. As quickly as it came it left. He slowly stood up and quickly realized that his center of gravity was way off. Looking down he screamed like a little girl. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he cried out panicked. Protruding from his chest were a set of big breasts. Whimpering a bit he slowly and with terror quickly rising he looked down his pants. There nestled in a downy patch of soft black curls was a pussy. Sirius fainted.

Waking up a few minutes later Sirius knew he couldn't stay in denial. He tried not to freak out. Merlin be damned Weasley Twins. Just as he was about to start apperating to St. Mungo's the last person he ever wanted to see him vulnerable in the world apperated in. "Black?" Severus asked softly not believing his eyes.

"Do not say one word Snape." Sirius growled out fangs showing while his pretty feminine face twisted in heated embarrassment and rage. Stifling his laughter Severus Snape looked on stoically. "Nice rack Black. However that is besides the point. What happened to you? Or more likely who did you piss off?"

Sirius went red in rage. "YOU DARE?!" He hissed out snarling still freaked out. "_How DARE you point out my assets!"_ Sirius yelled in his mind. He was so embarrassed. His face was a beet red. He hadn't heard Snape's question until he looked at him and saw an unamused face staring back at him. "What?" He asked his voice going high pitched. Severus gave a sigh of exasperation. "How did this happen to you Black? Who did you piss off?" Thinking back on the letter Sirius said "It was the Weasley twins. This is my payback for hurting Hadrian. Honestly I kind of expected something more malicious. This isn't that bad just a lot of embarrassment and a small moment's worth of pain. I have a meeting with them next month."

Smirking Severus looked slowly at the female Black up and down. "Yes it could have been worse. At least now I can bare to tolerate looking at you." Severus said with a leer. "Do Not look at me you perverted dungeon bat!" Sirius squeaked out. Kneeling into the floor by the fireplace Sirius called for St. Mungo's in the floo not realizing that Severus was staring at his shapely bottom.

"_Damn if he had been a woman I'm sure I would have made an exception to hating the very air he breathes." _Severus thought pervertedly licking his lips. No one but him would ever know how much a of a closet pervert he really was. Turning around Sirius smiled. "This will be able to be fixed easily. Thank Merlin for experienced healers. That will teach me not to open anything from the twins without thoroughly checking it over first." Sirius laughed and realized that Snape had a perverted look in his eyes. He scowled. "Stop Staring At ME SNAPE!" Sirius cried out horrified and ran to the floo and yelled out "St. Mungo's!" and was whisked away in green flame.

xxx St. Mungo's xxx

"Come right this way Lord Black." The Healer said leading Sirius to a deserted hospital room. The scent antiseptic latent magic bothered Sirius's sensitive nose. He wanted so bad to cast an air cleaning spell however he did not trust his magic in his current bodily state. "The main healer for magical maladies will be here to see you soon Lord Black. Please take a seat and try to relax." The healer said softly and then left him alone.

Sirius started to pace the small room full of nervous energy. "MERLIN! My emotions are everywhere!" Sirius screamed out suddenly feeling out of control. "THIS IS HORRIBLE!" He screamed out a few tears starting to fall. Before he could start to have a major panic attack his Healer stepped in.

Healer Dimitri Sanguis had never seen such a weird case. He saw that his patient was about to have a major meltdown. Dimitri made sure his voice was very calm he approached his panicking patient. "Now Lord Black please relax on the examination table and I will make sure that you are fixed in no time at all." He watched as Sirius went to lie on the examination table with shrewd eyes. Seeing Sirius relaxed laying on the table he started to wave his wand is a few complex patterns over Sirius's body and his eyes went wide in horror as a list of Sirius's medical history unraveled out in front of his eyes.

"Lord Black were you aware that you were under the influence of an illegal poisonous potion?" Sirius glared at the Healer bared his fangs and said sarcastically "Of course I knew! It's not like that potion ruined almost all chances of my submissive mate mate ever loving me again. It's not like it didn't semi cause me the predicament that I am currently in!" Sirius practically screamed at the healer.

Taking a few steps away from the enraged Alpha Dimitri peered down at Sirius's prone form. "I apologize Lord Black. I did not know that this was a sore subject for you. Let me fix this and then you can be on your merry way completely healed." He grabbed a thick looking silver potion and handed it to the angry Sirius. "Drink this and you will be fine. However if you feel any bad after effects please come back to see me." Dimitri said calmly.

Quickly downing the surprisingly sweet tasting potion Sirius swallowed it all in one gulp. Making sure that he finished the entire thing Sirius tried to relax his body in preparation for the pain. "Fuck I hate this feeling." Exclaimed the bent over Lord Black. Black spots filled his vision as his body slowly morphed back into his decidedly male body. "I will never underestimate the twins again. Thanks Sanguis." Sirius said with a jaunty wave and apperated away back to his house.

AN: Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. This is the last of the pre written chapters so wish me luck on the next chapter. I'm still sick but I will keep writing. Please read and review it makes me happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Apperating back into his living room happy to be male again Sirius was surprised by the whitish blond blur that tackled him as soon as he landed on the ground. "Omf!" Sirius left out pained as he looked upon the thing that landed on him. It was a tiny female with large grey blue eyes and flowing moonlight hair. She had radish earrings and a necklace made out of corks on. "I see the nargles have left your brain Mr. Black." said the tiny female. Sitting up Sirius set the girl down. Standing up and brushing of his clothes he looked down upon the girl. "Ms. Lovegood I hope?" Sirius asked politely. Luna nodded happily. "Hellu Sirius. I received your letter and I realized that I really should come and help you so I apperated in. I hope you don't mind terribly and call me Luna. Ms. Lovegood is weird"

Ignoring the fact that it should not have been possible for her to apparate in without his express permission Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief. " Yes Luna. I need your help. I want to court Hadrian. It needs to be perfect to make up for the bumbling mess I have made out of his love thus far. Will you help me?" Sirius pleaded.

Luna took a minute to let Sirius stew in uncertainty and smiled one of her far away smiles. "Hmmmm. I don't see why not. You do love my big brother don't you?" Luna asked with an innocent tilt to her head. Sirius nodded vigorously. "To my dying breath." He said seriously. Luna giggled happily. "Just the right answer I was looking for Sirius! Now for starters the first courting gift." The pixie like girl started to prance around his study. "It has to be personal. It has to be thoughtful but more than anything it has to be from the heart. If you can meet those requirements your first courting gift will be perfect." Luna said and with that final advice she apperateded out.

Sirius stared for the longest time at the spot where Luna disappeared from. _It still shouldn't be possible for her to do that. _Sirius thought still very confused. Shaking his head he started to think on the most personal thing he could give his little mate.

He thought back to the lessons his great Uncle had taught him and smiled. It would be perfect for his little mate. He would make sure of it. Sirius smiled and went to the melding room.

Not a lot of people knew but Sirius was a master at Melding Magic. Since he was a child he had always been able to see most forms of Magic and his uncle had taught him the forgotten art of crafting objects with his own Magic. What better more personal thing could he give Hadrian but an object made of his own magic? Nothing. He had found the perfect Idea. Now he just had to figure out what to make.

_What to make for Hadrian? Something he will wear everyday and think of me. Maybe a hair piece?_

Finally decided Sirius smiled. Thinking hard on his love for Hadrian he focused on his magical core. Taking a deep breath he started to meld the feeling with a small part of his Magic. An invisible wind started to make things float in the room. His hair floated with his magic the air was thick with the smell of lightning and ozone. Sirius smiled with bliss. There was no better feeling for any wizard than being at peace and one with his magic. Concentrating hard on the love infused magic he pulled it from his core until there was a sparkling black and silver moldable mass on his hand. Taking a deep breath he set it on the silver table. Taking out his wand he started to mold the ball into a semi flat shape. Ever so carefully he started to shape it into a set of hair combs. When he was finished they had a beautiful snowflake inlay and glowed softly.

Picking the hair pieces up he was filled with a warm comforting fee. Sirius smiled. He hoped Hadrian would love them. Yawning loudly he checked his watch. His eyes widened. He had spent twelve hours inside the chamber. As if his stomach had known all along it rumbled angrily.

Chuckling softly Sirius went up to check on Hadrian. Seeing his love was still sleeping he went to grab a bite to eat from the kitchen and then he headed to his bed.

Gratefully falling to sleep he couldn't wait for the next day. Melding his magic was a long tiring process but it was worth it.

Waking up the next day refreshed he decided to go for a walk in Diagon Alley. Creating what he did for Harry took a lot out of him and he needed the fresh air. Apperating to Diagon he started to browse the Windows for something for his darling little mate. What he didn't realize was that said mate was following him incognito. Of course he wasn't paying attention which is why he walked into a person. Who else but his ex fiance the queen of manipulation herself.

"Hello Sirius." She said in a husky tone as she leaned into him. "Did you miss me love?" She asked clearly not remembering what happened to her earlier or not caring for the consequences and Sirius well he was too busy thinking of his mate so when she kissed him he kissed back too caught up in the fantasy.

Poor Hadrian saw this all and was engulfed in rage. He stormed away fury boiling his blood. "_If Sirius can't keep it in his Goddamn pants I won't be forced to deal with the consequences. I will smother this creature blood inside me until it can no longer affect med!" _ He thought as tears fell from his eyes. Turning into an alley he reached deep into his Magical Core and smothered the creature connection. Normally that wouldn't be a thing that happened but he was the most powerful Wizard in the world and crushing a part of his DNA was nothing too hard for him. He cocked out a sob as he felt it done. He didn't need Sirius. He could do it by himself. _**He was strong.**_

_**Hello Anguis Reginam here, Sorry for the long ass wait. Soooo much horrible stuff has happened in the last year and a half. I know the update is short but I promise to update on Friday or Saturday. Please tell me what you think. Remember reviews feed the muse. Love you guys.**_


End file.
